zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Griffen78/archive 1
--Mr. Murch 20:08, 22 May 2008 (UTC) --TatlTael 21:36 24 May 2008 (UTC) The Rupees Welcome Hi User:Gamer07 here, you got a semie nice page just u might want to get some userboxes. just copy and past them from User:Mr kmil's page. -User:Gamer07 Contest Just got back on the computer Stop!!!! ... { Oracle/Cards Card Game I challenged you to hyrule feild and I'm probably going to lose anyways ready when you are Hangman64 02:49, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hmph Much More Cards extras Shout Box ((Hangman|text= hi can you make me a character card heres the picture IMGhttp://i305.photobucket.com/albums/nn230/Christian_dykes/golddragon.jpg[/IMG] and the taxt is Atk:700 Def:350 Hp:1000 if you can thanx ;) apology FMApedia hyrule council }} Answer Umm... Cards X GAM3R X I'm Here It's Me!!! MarexlMarexl invitation accepted RE: Sorry hey Adminship for Zelda Fanon Logo Annoyed Yes No (really!) hey griifen i am back remeber me its david from school.Amber says hi from dave17 Oracle Hi myspace http://www.myspace.com/shadow_mastrer 7Sages Updates I dont quite know what to do or where to put this cause I'm new, but, I added my name to the list and I want to be part of the Team Spirit, Please let me know if I did something wrong, or did it right, like I said, I'm new, and don't quite understand everything. So I don't know if I can in fact add my name or not yet. Raz 17:48, 14 July 2008 (UTC)Raz Twilight. Should or shoudn't I TriCorp Relyt's Cards LL's cards my collection LL MM boss cards OOT boss cards OoT Cards 00:08, 9 July 2008 (UTC) 02:28, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Here is todays Hero Of Wisdom Follow this Okay Griff #You put pix up #They which 1 they want and what they want on it #Then you will tell me which pic it is and what they want on it #Then I make it and give it to you #You give it to them #You get $$$ *(Note-They can only choose there name, the color in which their name will be colored and They can also choose some other stuff once i get them, but fro right now, they can get the *1 of the seven sages medallions *a heart container *ice bow and fire bow *and fado's violin ) Uber Items= 4 sword-4 attack zora tunic-3 defense Bow and Arrow-2 attack Ball and Chain-6 attack enemies= Ganon Zant Bellum Volvagia Stallord userboxes } }} } }} } }} } }} 00:32, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Be hold, todays items!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cards UberRPG Monsters *Stalfos 5 attack 2 defense 10 health *Floor Master 2 attack 1 defense 4 health *Big Octo 6 attack 3 deffense 10 health Items *Deku leaf-2 attack *Boomerang-2 attack *Nayru's Love-4 deffense *Iron Shield-3 defense *Skull hammer-5 attack Userboxes Word Bubbles } |text= } }} Hero Of Wisdom 02:38, 9 July 2008 (UTC) here it is OoT userboxes Cards Hey can I make cards to?--Power courage wisdom and time 16:26, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Items by Moblin Slayer Wait a minute ??? Whats with the cards?--SxeFluff 20:42, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Rupees Cardz May I please participate in the card game? I have made my own card, and I would like to make more. JubilationLee 01:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) P.S., What do you mean by: Create a Bank Account? P.S.S.: I have made the third crystal to go with Azurite. Is it okay if I publish it? Oh, and where do I sign up to the bank?P.S.S.S.: Heyy,, You said on my talk yes! Go look at it. Plus, I was making these so you could sell them. AND I asked you where to go to the bank. Is it the real bank or is it virtual on the wiki? Account I have made an account. May I create a fake crystal to go with Azurine? It is : It's status would be it gives 10 strength points and it would be in category: Fake Items. Okay, can I still have my cards I made and a Bank Account?JubilationLee Oh, I deposited my Rupees, I think. I have joined the 7Sages and I also want to buy the Battle for the Light Starter pack for 50 rupees on this page at the checkout section. Oh, and does the Ancient Sage count as my free card cuz I got it as a gift for joining 7sages. ToonLinks Cards Someone said... I placed an order for a starter pack Battle for the Lihgt version cuz I get a discount cuz I joined 7SAGES! I'm sorry. At street fighter wiki, if you've been to a certain talk page, you will know I get mad easily. My behavior changes VERY easily. If things go well, I act well. If things go bad, I act like a jerk. Huh?! The only question I have is: Can I still have my starter I ordered 2 days ago? What new cards do u need? I can make some more since I`m bored just tell me a category--Power courage wisdom and time 18:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) About My club Un-Ban What else? 22:48, 16 July 2008 (UTC) todays Order Wallet Griff, you choose the color, my page has an example of how it should be Cards HoW Gonna be gone.... Banning Hey griff can ya help me?